Little Red Riding Hood: How it really went
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: What if Lee were Little Red Riding Hood crossing the desert to aid his ill grandmother? What if Gaara was the biggest, baddest wolf in that desert? What happens when naive Little Red Riding Hood ends up in the wolf's lair? lemonny crickets!


Sand swished out from underneath thin, leather boots. An off-beat hum was almost deadened by the intense silence surrounding the boy who was wearing a red cloak with a hood to keep from getting sunburn. On his arm was a large picnic basket that he was taking to his next destination, a cactus flower held delicately in one hand as the boy stopped his humming to laugh at a sudden thought, a ruby blush spreading across his face. A flimsy white blouse top covered his chest and green pants which were just as thin to keep from getting overheated in the desert covered his body. He stopped his spontaneous giggles when he heard a sound as if something were moving through the sand behind him and he spun around to investigate. His expression took on a look of friendliness and politeness as he half-bowed to the creature standing only a few feet behind him.

"Why, hello Mr. Wolf." Large obsidian eyes looked to the man with large wolf ears flickering on his head and canines sticking slightly over his bottom lip; a furry tail was still behind the creature. The boy looked up to the glaring sky which was only painted by the blue and sun. "It is a very warm day today, is it not?" There was no answer from his companion, but the dark-haired boy clearly was not offended. He only offered another small smile. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Teal eyes stared right into his own. After a concentrated moment of study, a nod finally answered his question; the tail swished lazily to one side before going still again. "If you please, water would do nicely."

As the boy set himself to finding a canteen in his basket, the wolf stepped closer still to him until he was only a foot away. Uncaring of it, the boy did not comment on the loss of space. He came up with the canteen and offered it to him. The wolf gratefully drank only two swallows. In the desert, water was precious, no matter in what form you were. The boy took it back with a thank you, taking a sip himself before capping it and putting it back in the basket. The wolf watched this all with a stoic expression, if not slightly curious.

"I must be on my way now. It was pleasure meeting you, Mr. Wolf." The boy turned to leave, already his back was to the wolf; when he heard the question.

"Where is it that you are going?" He looked over his shoulder at the red-head, who had, for every step the boy had taken, came another step closer till he was as close to him as before. He smiled with delight, as well as some sadness.

"I am going to my Grandmother's! She has need for assistance and is too old and sick to live alone anymore. I am to go to Konoha to help her in her poor health!"

The wolf's ears twitched; before he took another a step closer to him. "There are many dangerous things out here, have you ever been through the desert in its' entirety?" When the boy shook his head no, the wolf continued on. "I shall go with you to make sure that you are safe; in thanks for giving me water."

The boy's eyes lit up like bonfires. But he answered demurely: "You do not have to go through the trouble, Mr. Wolf. As kind as it is of you to offer such a thing, I know there are other more important things you would like to do. I am sure I can make it through the desert unharmed." The wolf shook his head pitifully at the boy's naivety, before regarding him with hooded eyes. His darkly shadowed eyes raked over the boy who was maybe an inch or two taller than him; but he could still overpower him had he wished. Despite being one of the most dangerous beasts out here, if he could overpower this boy, there would be others who could as well.

"I will go with you." A firm statement saying that there was nothing to be done once he made a decision. The boy couldn't fully hide his relief at the answer. "I know a shortcut we could take…it will get us to your grandmother sooner."

Dark eyes looked around the wasteland in confusion. "There are shortcuts?" The wolf nodded, taking the lead from the innocent boy.

"You need only know where to look." With that, the boy stared at his back in confusion for a moment and then shrugged.

"What is your name, Mr. Wolf?" The wolf did not even look behind himself at the boy who moved quickly to catch up.

"Gaara." A simple answer that would have dampened any chance for conversation, but that did not discourage the boy.

"Well, Gaara, my name is Lee! Everyone in my village refer to me as Little Red Riding Hood, though. It is a nickname I received when I was just a tiny thing because I always had a red cloak and was so small as a child! And I thank you deeply for taking the time to lead me to my grandmother safely!"

Following behind his guide, Lee talked animatedly about anything and everything that came to mind. Occasionally, the wolf would nod to show that he was listening; his tail would sway once to show he understood and his ears were turned towards the insistent voice.

When they reached a large area filled with huge boulders, Lee stopped speaking to study the peculiar sight. It were as if a giant and came and piled rubble from a mountain on this spot! Finally, he turned to the wolf with the question in his eyes in which the wolf answered.

"We are taking a break. Soon, it will be midday; this was the shelter closest to us." Lee's expressive eyebrows rose in understanding and his mouth formed a small "o".

"Of course! I forgot all about finding shelter for midday! Thank you, Gaara!" He followed the creature into a crease within the mounted stones and down a difficult pass made in it, only stopping when he no longer heard the scuff of the wolf's feet against the sand. Realizing with a breath of relief that it was quite cool in here, the boy slid down till he was resting on his bum, before taking note of his surrounding. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to see in the overwhelming darkness with the results being futile. After a few more moments of concentration, he sighed in defeat and got comfortable. He called out to the wolf in the dark:

"How much further is it to Konoha?" There was no answer, not even an echo. Tension began to wind up his spine. "Gaara? Are you there?" Again, no answer. After a while of only silence as his companion, the mislead boy took a deep breath. "He must have left me behind. Father always did tell me that wolves were as good a trickster as foxes." He settled down anyway, not wanting to go out into the grueling sun. He would leave as soon as he felt enough time had passed.

Feeling as if an eternity had gone by but aware that time could be deceitful, the boy was still no closer to adjusting to having no lights. But his hearing worked just fine; when he heard a sound from his right, he turned his face toward it, attempting to see it anyway.

"…Gaara?" There was only silence again. "It must have been a lizard…" *Gasp!* The boy's spine went rigid and his neck bent backwards, his eyes glazing over in total unawareness. When he came back to minutes later, he was swallowing down air that he had forgotten to breathe. "Wh-…what _was_ that?" A chuckle answered his question. Despite having only known him for such a short time, the boy knew exactly who it was. "G-Gaara! What are you doing?!? Wh- what did you just do!?!" Something wet and hot slid up the column of his neck, causing goose bumps to rise. A hand ending in sharp claws crawled under the hem of his shirt and then slipping into his pants, dragging downward till it came to the boy's hardened length and began teasing.

"It was a trick I have been learning out of boredom. How to pleasure another without even touching them. I think I have mastered it, wouldn't you say so?" When the boy whimpered, his legs levering up his lower body into the wolf's hand, he snickered. "I shall take that as a yes." There was a ripping sound and then cool air touched against the boy's bare body; naked of everything but the cape and the boots. Even his briefs had been stripped from him in that one grab. A growl was emitted by the wolf. "Oh yes, I knew this would be good." The hand resting on the boy's manhood began pumping, extracting wanton sounds from the dark-haired boy.

"Wh-what do y-you mean-nn?" His lips were sealed when another pair captured them, swallowing every whimper that wanted to be heard. Canines nipped at his bottom lip in an order to open, and the boy was powerless to disobey. A cry was dragged from his throat into the others as their tongues tangled and fought. Their mouths only separated when the taller of the two turned his head away to drag air in.

"Would you like to know how far away from civilization we are?" At that moment, Lee could care less, but he nodded anyway; anything to keep the hand on his cock moving. "We are so far away, the searchers will not even think to come this far over to find you. You are mine to do with as I please." Canines bit at the boy's collarbone, causing him to admit a high-pitched whine. The wolf lapped at the bead of blood that welled up, a shudder winding down to his loins at the high it gave him.

He could hear the wolf stripping himself of his clothes and it made him shiver in. Three fingers were pressed against his bruised lips, pressing insistently. Dutifully, he opened his mouth and allowed them to slip in, waiting to hear what he was supposed to do.

"Suck."

He did as told, swallowing around the invading appendages till they were slick and wet and the wolf pulled them out. Then Lee asked the most obvious question ever. "What… are you going to do to me?"

A scream echoed throughout the makeshift cave as a finger was stabbed up his ass; the sound not entirely of pain. A snarl shadowed that scream as the heat of the boy squeezed the wolf's digit, begging for more; and, oh, was he going to give him more. A few pumps and then a second one was added. By then, the boy was riding the wolf's hand, lost in his own abandon. When the third was added, he lost it completely and grabbed onto the red-head, not entirely sure of where his hands grabbed but not caring as long as he had something to hold onto. A guttural moan crawled out of his mouth as he pressed even closer to the lustful wolf.

"Do you have to ask?" Regardless, the wolf leaned over the writhing body to whisper harshly into his ear: "I am going to fuck you here and now, and keep fucking you till you can never walk away." With that said, something much larger than three fingers was pushed forcefully into his virgin hole.

He opened his mouth to scream again, but their was no oxygen to do so; he felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the cave. All he could do was arch his entire body into the pressure, his eyes perfect circles and his spine rigid from the intense pain/pleasure of the entry into his own body. Had he been able to see, he would have been blinded by the overwhelming feelings sparking his skin and bringing every nerve-ending to vivid life. For a heavy second, there was only the wolf's harsh breathing to be heard as he gave him only that second to adjust, the boy still unable to even draw a breath in. And then the wolf was shoved himself inside the boy, moving as fast as the overbearing _tightness_ would allow him. The wolf threw his head back, tail as fully erect as his dick and ears pressed flush against his head. His mouth opened in a low moan. When he faced his lover again, he snarled, leaving the warmth of the other's body - causing a whine to finally to escape air starved lungs - and flip him over. He did not wait till Lee was situated on his shaky arms before grasping both hips firmly and pushing forward again. The boy gave his body up with no qualm, shoving himself backwards as the wolf came forward, just barely able to support himself enough to do so.

When heat blanketed his back, he cried out at having all of his senses overran. Growls vibrated against his shoulder as the wolf's mouth rested right against his ear. "Do you know how you feel? It's as if you are trying to swallow me whole…I'm doing everything I fucking can to just keep moving. Fuck, you are so _tight_."

Had Lee been in the right mind, he might have apologized, but he wasn't. He wasn't even in his own mind, he was attempting to stay above the waves that seemed to be trying to drown him. Everything was shadowed, but at the same time, so _bright_. He could hear the slick, slapping sound of Gaara's hips hitting against his cheeks with brute force and smell the musky scent that tainted the air. Something was struck deep inside him, making spots dance in front of his eyes and a scream to erupt. The wolf made a pleased sound; running straight back into that spot that had made his captive lose himself so entirely.

"Yess, _more. _I want you to give me _more._" It was a dark command from a wicked creature, and Lee was, again, powerless to disobey.

As the spot inside him was hit with constant repetition, Lee whimpered and screamed and sobbed, becoming dead to everything but what was occurring in his own body. Unable to support himself on his arms, his head landed flat against the sand on the ground, getting grains in his mouth so that he had to turn his head to the side. The only thing keeping the lower half of his body up was the wolf's hands. All he could do was ride out the waves of intense, overwhelming _heat _and try to breathe enough to make up for what air he had never been able to take.

It wasn't too long before the movement inside his body became erratic, the growls echoing from his lover becoming louder and longer. When the growls reached a crescendo, he bit into the back of Lee's neck, causing him to finally fall off the edge of oblivion; white spurting onto the sand beneath him. Gaara howled as he released the skin he had been bitten into, giving one last shove into the abused hole before shuddering with his release. He leaned over the sagging body beneath him, releasing one hip to support himself on one shaky arm. He could smell the blood from where his claws had cut crescents into the boy's skin and where he had bitten at the base of his neck, and it was a heady drug on his senses. Had he thought that the boy could handle it, he would have gone again. Slipping out of the boy's tired body, he laid himself beside his lover and brought him into his arms where he would be warmer. What the boy didn't know was that midday had passed long before, and by the time Gaara had carried out the next part of his plan to make the innocent, caring boy his, it had already been evening. Picking up his prize, Gaara moved deeper into the tunnels, leaving behind their clothing; it didn't matter any way.

After a few more minutes, he reached the room where he had been hoarding simple mortal pleasures. He would rather sleep in the sand any day, but there was still a bed in the corner stacked with furs for warmth. He hated the light, but candles were still standing at three different places. He had known, ever since he had gotten bored with destroying homes and devouring people, that whoever it was that could love him, and in which he could stand, would be the very beasts he had once despised.

He laid Lee down on the bed he had never used and lit one candle to dispel the darkness for the boy before lying beside him. After two hours, Lee stirred, gaining consciousness once again and looking groggily at the watchful red-head. In a flash, all the activities that had occurred between them danced in his mind, causing him to go red all over his entire body and 'eeped'. He would have rolled off the bed if one arm had not been wrapped solidly around him. Teal eyes narrowed dangerously at the look of terror on his lover's face.

"You enjoyed it." Big black eyes blinked at the true statement. As much as he did not wish to admit it, he had more than just enjoyed it, _he wanted more of it! But with awareness, came pain…and a lot of it. A throbbing pain shot up his spine with every shift he made and every shift he didn't make. He flinched as he felt something leak out of his butt. Never one to lie, he answered truthfully._

"_I-…I did…but that does not make it any less wrong!" He served Gaara a glare of his own, even though, inside he was fighting to control his reactions to the proximity of the wolf. "My grandmother needs me! I was supposed to be there….how long have I been asleep?" _

_The wolf's ear twitched, an amused smirk curving his lips. He watched as the boy bit at his lip in thought, forgetting entirely about the argument he was supposed to be having in favor of trying to figure out how long he had been out. Gaara watched as white teeth bit gently as bruised lips and swooped down to do the honors himself. His canines kneaded the plump, red bottom lip, sucking it into his own mouth where his tongue played with it. Instantly, the dark-haired boy wrapped both arms around the wolf's neck and held, fighting to gain his lip back._

_When they released each other, a trail of saliva continued to connect them; Lee looked on for a heartbeat, before swallowing in defeat. He was not going to be escaping the wolf anytime soon, and he really had no wish to. But…_

"_My grandmother still needs me…" Gaara recognized defeat when he saw it, and, like all defeats, this was one sweet on his lips. He looked lazily at the corner, over the years, many thing were lost in desert storms, and there wasn't really that much to do. Gold and silver shimmered in the light of the one candle, and he wondered about it's worth. _

"_How many of those trinkets would it take to buy another mortal to assist your grandmother?"_

"_You cannot buy other peop-…le" Catching sight of the corner the wolf was looking at, Lee's mouth fell open. "I…do not think it would take much." The wolf nodded his head, his tail swinging twice before becoming still again._

"_Good, we can get to that some other time." He began crawling around to Lee's other side, sliding down till his face was level with the crease between the two of Lee's cheeks. Lee looked over his shoulder confused again._

"_Gaara, what are you do- OH GODS!!!!!!!" He began panting._

"_I am cleaning away my essence from you." It was a logical explanation, he was a canine after all. Lee began shaking his head no, his body shivering at the intimate touch._

"_NO, BAD WOLF! I CAN'T…NMMPH!" Gaara's gave a wicked smirk._

"_Exactly, Little Red Riding Hood…I'm a bad wolf." _


End file.
